A place to call Home
by aya13
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's love affair
1. Default Chapter

A place called Home  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters in this fanfic are derived from the anime "Sailormoon". They are not mine, however, This story is a story that came from me. So r&r please!  
  
I never belonged to anyone. Ever since I can remember, I am always alone. With my memory gone, I'm not even sure if I am who they say I am. Because of this, I chose to be alone. Never allowing anyone to touch my heart too deeply. They say that I'm very mysterious. I have to be in order to survive. I have to hold them off. And so far, I have succeeded . Until she came into my life. Or should I say bumped into my life.  
  
While I was walking to the arcade of my one friend, Motoki, a wad of paper suddenly hit me in the head. Surprised, I opened the paper and saw a test paper marked with 30%. Thinking aloud, I said " What a moron. Only airheads have grades like this." I was still staring at the paper when a blond girl approached me and snatched the paper from my hand. When I looked down at her, I was surprised to see that she was glaring at me. She said "Don't you know that its impolite to butt in on other people's life?" She snapped at me.  
  
I studied this very irate girl in front of me. She has a very. unique hairstyle, sort of like she has two big meatballs atop her head. Then, the idea hit me! I don't know why but I want to tease this girl so I said "You shouldn't be displaying that kind of grade if I were you, meatball head. Its very embarrassing."  
  
She got so mad that she shouted "Who do you think you are? You are very rude. I hate you!" With that, she stormed away from me. After she left, I found myself smiling. She looked so cute when she's angry.  
  
I finally roused myself to continue to Motoki's arcade. I finally arrived there. At this time of the day, there are only few customers in the arcade. That is why I always come at this time. I chose to sit at my favorite spot- near the counter- and waited for Motoki to see me. When he finally noticed me, he waved at me and motioned me to wait for him.  
  
I sat there to wait and amused myself by people-watching. After a minute, Motoki approached me.  
  
"How's it doing?" He said, smiling.  
  
"Fine." I replied.  
  
"What's for today? The usual?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
With that he went to get my order. While I was waiting, I heard the door of the arcade opened and, curious, I looked and I saw her. The girl with a meatball hairdo! As I watched her, she headed straight for Motoki and tapped him by the shoulder. Motoki, upon recognizing her, hugged her. They stood for a moment talking and then they were approaching me.  
  
I instantly saw the flash of startled recognition in her eyes turn to one of dislike. Motoki, unaware of the undercurrents in the air, introduced me to her.  
  
"Usagi, I would like you to meet my best friend, Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru, this is Usagi, the best friend of my girlfriend, Minako." Motoki said.  
  
"So we meet again, meatball-head." I said.  
  
She bristled like a cat "Would you please stop calling me that!" She snapped.  
  
Motoki looked at me and Usagi, all the while scratching his head.  
  
"So, I take it that you two have met?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Yeah and believe me, it's a meeting that I would have done without!" Usagi said. "I'm going now. Just tell Minako that I'll call her later tonight." She said.  
  
With that she stomped off. I suddenly found myself chuckling at her behavior. Motoki looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"She called you rude and you're laughing?" he said.  
  
"She's- I don't know. She's cute." I said.  
  
But I was by then asking myself why I find her so adorable and I think the answer is something that I 'm not yet ready to face. 


	2. intense love

I wonder. How is it that a girl that I have just met could completely destroy the wall that I have spent all my life erecting around my heart to barricade me from the world?  
  
She has completely turned my world upside down. From the very first day that I laid eyes on her, she has never been far from my mind. I find myself always on the verge of asking Motoki about her. I wonder, do I have the same effect on her? It seems unlikely. For every time we meet, she always seems to be angry with me for one reason or another. But I don't mind. She's cute when she's angry.  
  
One incident came after another with the same devastating effect on me. With every meeting, she manages to chip away the barrier around my heart. But I must not give in! For I know what is in store for me once I drop my guard- more pain.  
  
There I was, trying valiantly to fight my growing feelings for her when an incident came that led me to abandon my futile battle and claim what I have always wanted to claim-her.  
  
It was during one of the get-togethers that they (her fiends) usually have at Motoki's arcade. By then, I was considered by everyone (except Usagi) as part of their group. They were already there when I arrived so I managed to catch snippets of their conversation. I heard them talk about a guy named Seiya. It was strange though, because when I arrived, they all clammed up.  
  
"Hey, who's this Seiya guy?" I asked.  
  
" Oh, he's nobody. Who wants another milk shake?" Amy, one of Usagi's friends, quickly replied.  
  
My curiosity grew when I saw Usagi blushing at the mere mention of the name. So when Motoki joined us, I immediately asked him about the guy.  
  
"Motoki, who is this Seiya that they're talking about?" I asked.  
  
Motoki smiled and answered, "He's the guy courting our Usagi here. I hear he's cute and loaded- ouch!" he yelped then looked at Minako.  
  
"You are such a blabber mouth!" She snapped.  
  
"I didn't know it was a secret." Motoki complained.  
  
I hear the two of them arguing along with the others talking about some other things but my mind has focused on one thing only- Usagi. I have a nemesis. A guy named Seiya. I looked at Usagi and I thought, "No one can have her! She's mine!" With that thought, I decided to have her.  
  
When the gathering broke up that night, I volunteered to escort Usagi home. Usagi's jaw dropped and she just looked at me with shock. I immediately took advantage of her shock, said goodbye to our friends and then urged her to walk. After the first few steps, she stopped abruptly and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"What brought this on?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said. It was not part of my plan to tell her anything just yet.  
  
"I don't believe you. But since were here already, you might as well walk me home." She said resignedly "But no tricks." She added quickly.  
  
I crossed my hand across my chest. "I promise." I said.  
  
We walked silently for I while. Then I decided to make my move.  
  
"Lets go to the park. I have to ask you something." I asked her.  
  
She looked surprised at my invitation. As she failed to answer I added,  
  
"I just don't want us to be interrupted when were talking."  
  
"Well, if it's that important, but only for a while. I have to be home before nine." She reminded me.  
  
With that, we headed off to the park. When we arrived there, the moon was shining very brightly and couples on a date were walking and sitting along the park benches. I chose a spot near the lake and I steered her there. We sat down and looked at the lake for a while. After a few moments, I broke the silence.  
  
"Usagi, can you tell me about this guy- Seiya?" I said.  
  
Usagi looked at me strangely before answering, "Why?"  
  
It was a very simple question really, but very hard to answer. So I said instead, "Motoki said that he's courting you. Do you like the guy?" This time, I was not able to keep jealousy from my voice.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened then slowly turned to slits. She abruptly stood up and faced me.  
  
"Is this why you brought me here? To grill me about my love life?!" She shouted. I stood up and she glared up at me while poking a finger in my chest.  
  
"Well, let me tell you, my love life is none of your damn business!" she continued. By then, my temper got the better of me so when she attempted to stalk past me; I grabbed her by the elbow and jerked her back. "That's where you're wrong. No one can trespass on my property and YOU ARE MINE!" I told her fiercely.  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled to free her arm but I only tightened my hold.  
  
"You're mine and I'll be damned if I let anyone take you from me." I said and with that I kissed her. At first she struggled but after a while, her lips softened under me and I knew I won. I let my tongue explore her mouth then I nibbled her lower lips. She tasted like a heady wine; I can't get enough of her.  
  
We were both breathless when I ended the kiss. Usagi leaned her head on my chest to regain her breath while I simply held her close to me while I try to regain mine back. We stood there for a while, not speaking. Then I tightened my arms around her and whispered in her ears, "You're mine. I'll kill any person that comes between us." She simply nodded and snuggled close to me.  
  
That made it official. We became an item. I take her to school everyday and bring her home at the evening. We were always together. I gave her the keys to my apartment with the permission to use it anytime.  
  
We share a very intimate relationship, it seems to grow more intense everyday but I don't let it go past the point of no return. I know she's willing but I still wanted to wait until we know each other more before going there. So I restrained myself to heavy petting and necking in my couch. Once, I almost forgot myself but I managed to stop before I go to far.  
  
Then came the night I was waiting for with ill-concealed impatience. It was our first anniversary. I planned the whole day and night.  
  
When I arrived at her house to fetch her for school. I immediately gave her flowers and a box.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Love." I said before kissing her. As usual, I got carried away. It was moments after I was finally able to tear my mouth from her. We were both breathless by then.  
  
As I started the car, she quickly tore the wrappings of the box and gasped at what she saw in it.  
  
"An evening gown." She whispered. Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around me and hugged me enthusiastically. "Thank you, Mamochan!" She said excitedly.  
  
I kissed her on the forehead before depositing her back to her seat.  
  
"I want you to wear that when I fetch you later tonight." I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I am taking you out for dinner and I want to see you wearing that." I said casually, but I was prepared for her squeal of delight and her hug.  
  
"You are the best boyfriend in the whole world!" She said before kissing me at my cheeks.  
  
After a while, she settled down.  
  
"By the way, which restaurant are you taking me?" She asked while smoothing her uniform.  
  
"It's a surprise." I said mysteriously. 


	3. a love fufilled

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and its characters. Please r&  
  
Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I just had to catch up with my studies. I've been too involved in this site that I neglected it. No matter! I'm here now, so r&r people! I would love to hear from you. Again, I remind you that some of these scenes are very rated. R&R guys!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Life has been so colorful since we've been a couple." I was thinking when I came to Usagi's school to pick her up for our date. As I parked my car near the gate, I saw Mina and Ami walking past me.  
  
"Hi, guys! Where is Usagi?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in the music room at the third floor. With Haruka, Michiru and Rei." Ami said.  
  
I thanked them and immediately went to the music room. When I arrived there I heard a beautiful voice singing a song that I've never heard before. I was curious, so I opened the door only to find it was locked. I knocked. Immediately, I heard the song stop and the door was opened by a very beautiful woman with the greenest eyes I've ever seen.  
  
"Hello, What do you want?" She asked.  
  
I cleared my throat before answering.  
  
"Hi. I- is Usagi there?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! You must be Mamoru. Come in, I'm Michiru." She said and opened the door wider to let me in. When I entered the room, I looked around and saw another beautiful blond standing next to my Usagi. When she saw me, she immediately flung herself at me and kissed me passionately. I responded in kind.  
  
It was as if we had the room to our selves. I let my tongue explore her mouth while she alternately nibbled and sucked at my lips. I could feel myself getting aroused and to ease the ache I was feeling, I ground her hips to mine and I deepened the kiss even more.  
  
"Could you please get a room before you embarrass yourselves in front of us." A very amused voice said behind me followed by a tap at my shoulders.  
  
It was like a bucket of ice was thrown at me. I immediately remembered the other two occupants in the room. I very slowly parted our lips and for a moment, I hugged her to me while I try to calm my breathing.  
  
After a while, I let her go and stepped back to meet the laughing eyes of Michiru and the other woman. Usagi seemed to have recovered her voice and introduced me to them.  
  
"Um, Mamochan, these are my friends, Michiru and Haruka. Haruka, Michiru, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Mamoru." She said.  
  
"Nice meeting you." They said in unison.  
  
"Since it's getting late, We'd better go Michiru." Haruka said.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow Usagi. Bye Mamoru." Said Michiru.  
  
With that, they left. When they were gone, I gathered Usagi in my arms and held her close. After a while, I stepped back and glanced at my watch.  
  
"Usako, we'd better be going. I reserved our table at seven and you still have to change." I said.  
  
"Okay." Usagi said.  
  
We went back to my car and I ushered her in. As I was starting the car, she turned to me.  
  
"Umm, Mamochan, where are we going?" she asked me.  
  
"Ah-ah, it's a surprise." I said.  
  
She pursed her lips and pouted, "You're so mean." I laughed at her expression but I couldn't resist the temptation of her mouth so I leaned over and kissed her softly in the lips before I whispered, "Be a little more patient, my love. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
With that, I strarted the car and we drove off. At first, we went to my apartment so that she could dress for dinner. While she was dressing at my bedroom, I entertained myself at the sala with vision of her in the shower, her hands softly caressing every part of her body. As I was thinking, I didn't notice my feet moving in the direction of the humming. I just realized that I was in the bedroom when I saw my bed.  
  
I was debating for a moment if I would stay and wait for Usagi to come out of the bathroom or to leave and stay at the sala when Usagi came out wearing nothing but MY robe and drying her hair with MY towel.  
  
All my control and restraints left me and I was suddenly filled with the yearning to feel her naked body lying beneath me. At first, she didn't see me but when she noticed me looking at her, she blushed but didn't move away from me.  
  
I approached her and slowly gathered her in my arms. I lifted her face then took her lips in a very carnal (I couldn't resist, hehehe!) kiss. I felt her arms settle in my shoulders and I let my tongue explore her mouth.  
  
Then, I tore my lips from her and kissed my way down her neck to her chest. I slowly pulled at the string holding my robe in place and slowly took it off her. Whe she was standing there naked, I stepped back a little to see her body.  
  
"You are so beautiful." I whispered before I pulled her back to my arms and claimed her lips again. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, I moved backwards until I felt the edge of the bed. Then I slowly turned and lowered her gently in it.  
  
I stood back for a while and watched her. She was very flushed, like an angel in my bed. I felt an overwhelmed with her gift and stroked her hair tenderly away from her face.  
  
"I Love You, Usago." I whispered.  
  
"I Love You too, Mamochan." She whispered.  
  
With that, I lowered myself until I was lying half on her side and half on top of her. I gathered her closer to me and kissed her on the lips. My tongue explored her mouth while my hands stroked its way from her neck to her chest. I slowly released her lips and looked down at her breast. It was a bit large for her age and the nipples are pink. I cupped her and slowly massaged her breast, then I slowly lowered my mouth until It rest on her erect nipples. I blew on it, causing her to shiver then I suddenly took it in between my lips and began to suck her.  
  
I felt her grasp my head as if to encourage me and in response, I sucked even harder. When I felt myself begin to lose control, I slowly released her breast, causing her to groan then kissed her on the lips again. This time I let me hand travel farther down until I came across her clit. I slowly rubbed it back and forth. I noticed that this made her even more agitated so I rubbed it a little harder.  
  
She wrenched her lips from me and groaned as I continued rubbing her clit. When I felt that she was about to come, I immediately let go and positioned myself above her. I looked at her and again I was struck with her beauty.  
  
"My love, this will hurt a little." I warned her.  
  
"I don't care. I need you inside me." She moaned.  
  
I slowly slipped my member in her and watched her wince with pain. I thought that it was better to get it over with quickly so I withdrew and pushed in a little forcefully. After a while of adjusting to my size, she wrapped her legs around me and began to move her hips.  
  
It was over quickly. We came at the same time and laid there for a while regaining our strength back. After a few minutes, I lay on my back and brought her to lie on my chest. We lay there for a while not talking. I was stroking her shoulders while staring at space thinking of what we did while she was tracing her fingers along my chest and stomach. I sighed and tilted her chin up to meet my eyes.  
  
"Honey, I-" I was suddenly stopped by her fingers across my lips. She slowly shook her head and smiled at me.  
  
"I know what we did and what may come next. We'll just have to weather them as them come, if they come. I just know that what we did is right." She said gently.  
  
I slowly took hole of the hand resting on my lips and kissed it.  
  
"I love yo." I said.  
  
"I love you, too." She said them smiled impishly up at me. She suddenly grabbed my head and pulled it down and kissed me. Then, she bounded from the best and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"C'mon. We've got dinner waiting for us and I'm starving. Last one to dress is a rotten egg!" She yelled.  
  
"Cheat!" I yelled after her only to be answered with one of her melodious laugh. I leaped from the bed and quickly began to dress.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(looks pathetic) Please review (a tear falls down from her eyes) 


	4. A love fullfilled part two

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A LOVE FULLFILLED part two  
  
'Loving her has made me complete. All those memories I lost were unimportant so long as I have her by my side' I was thinking as I looked at her dressing up for our dinner date. I was looking at her so intently that she noticed.  
  
"Doushite?" she asked.  
  
"."  
  
"Mamochan? She said.  
  
"."  
  
"Mamoru!" she said and approached me. She placed her hand in my cheeks to look at me closely.  
  
"Are you sick? We could cancel our date tonight and just do it when your feeling better." She said concerned.  
  
The feel of her hand in my cheeks snapped me out of the trance I fell into and looking into her concerned expression, I was once again awed with the love I saw in it. Without thinking, I pulled her in my arms and held her tightly. Bemused, she nevertheless returned my embrace.  
  
We stood there, in the middle of my room, embracing with her hand gently stroking my hair as if to reassure me of something she doesn't know.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
" I love you. Don't ever leave me." I said fervently as I press urgent kisses in her neck.  
  
She sighed and put both hands in my cheeks to lift me a little to look in my eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, no matter what happens, I will never willingly leave you. I love you." Usagi said gently but firmly before kissing me gently in my lips. She pulled away from me to continue dressing; it was then that I noticed that she was still in her underwear.  
  
Smirking, I approached her from behind and pulled her gently to me and started kissing her neck. Closing he eyes, she leaned towards me, placing her hands on top of mine in her waist. She arched a little to give me better access to her neck.  
  
" Mamochan?" she whispered.  
  
I hummed in response. She shivered.  
  
"If you don't stop that, we wouldn't be able to go at all.." She sighed. I turned her until she was facing me and pulled her in a tighter embrace. I lowered my lips until they almost touched hers.  
  
"Let's order in." I whispered before kissing her deeply. She simply moaned in assent.  
  
Still kissing, I slowly maneuvered our way towards the bed and slowly lowered us in it. One of my hands slowly began stroking her sides before going to bra clasp and unclasping it slowly. I eased it away to reveal her beautiful breast. I lifted my body away from her and rested my weight in my elbows as I stroked her breast.  
  
"Didn't I tell you how much I approve your choice in bra?" I said as I watch her nipples harden in response to my caress.  
  
"Stop torturing me. I need you now." Usagi moaned. I smirked before I replaced my hands with my lips. I sucked her breast while my hands teased the other. Her hands went to my head as if to hold me there. I slowly let my other hand travel down her body to her womanhood, I slowly pulled her legs apart and rid her of her panties then I slowly ran my hands down her leg then to her inner thigh. Usagi gasped as my hand came in sontact with her pussy sending waves of pleasure in her body.  
  
"Oh, kami! More." Usagi moaned in my ear before placing light kisses in it. I rubbed my hand against her clit making it stiffen. I felt her wetness.  
  
"You are so hot and wet." I rasped in her breast before I transferred to the other neglected breast. She moved her hips against my hand as if begging me for more. She pulled me up by my shoulder and kissed me deeply. Her hands trailed down my shoulders down his stomach before continuing downward until she came to my pants. Still kissing me, she slowly unfastened my pants and slipped her hands inside to hold my cock. She slowly moved her hands up and down making me moan with the contact.  
  
'I won't be able to last if she continues that.' I thought. I stopped her caress and moved away from her despite her protest. I removed my pants and boxers before straddling her. I began kissing her lips before moving downward slowly. I kissed her neck and moved down to her breast. I stroked her breast roughly while I sucked hard on the other. After a while, I continued my downward journey until I reached her pussy. I started kissing her there making her buck and moan in my arms. Feeling her quiver in my lips, I knew that it was time so I again straddled her and entered her with one hard thrust. I started moving slowly in and out going faster as I felt her legs wrap around me. Usagi started mimicking my movement as she cried out for more. I trailed my lips from her neck to her breast and sucked on it hard, my hand kneading her other breast roughly, my other hand in her hips to pull her up to meet my thrust. Thinking to introduce her to other positions in lovemaking, I pulled her to me and sat up before continuing to thrust in her. I went deeper in her than before. She started crying out in every thrust. Thinking to end our lovemaking in a position that is easier for her, I suddenly turned and lay back down with her straddling me. She yelped in surprise but didn't protest, she only looked at me in surprise. I held her by the hips as I started thrusting upwards.  
  
"Ride me." I rasped. After a moment's hesitation, she smiled at me wickedly before moving slowly-very slowly. I was moaning impatiently at her slow movements but I let her lead. After a while, with her moaning and moving slowly up and down, I kneaded her breast and gave a hard thrust upward making her cry out in surprised pleasure. I began to move up and down hard and fast making her hold on to my chest for leverage.  
  
"Faster, Mamochan. I want it faster." She near screamed as she feels her body engulf in flames. I felt her reaching her peak so I slid my hand in the place our bodies met and played with her clit. She came screaming my name as she was rocked with orgasm after orgasm. Feeling her tightening walls, I felt myself being swept with her. After several hard thrusts, I emptied myself in her.  
  
She fell against me boneless as we both tried to catch our breaths, exhausted with our play. We fell asleep with her lying on top of me still connected.  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
  
I opened my eyes, feeling content, as I felt her warm body near me. I watched her sleep with her head resting in my shoulder. Looking at her, I realized that I would sacrifice anything to have this moment forever. As I was looking at her, her eyes slowly opened and looked at me. After a moment of confusion, she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me loosely.  
  
"Ohayo." She whispered in my ear before kissing my lips. I smiled at her cuteness.  
  
"Ohayo. So what do you want to do today?" I asked as I raised myself to half-sit with the pillows supporting my back and her body pressed close to me with her head pillowed in my chest.  
  
"Well, I thought we could pass by my house first so I could change clothes there and eat there as well. Mom knows I'm with you so she would probably expect us to have breakfast there. Besides, we missed dinner." She said as her fingers drew circles in my chest.  
  
"Okay. Then?" I said after kissing her hair in apology for her missing her dinner last night. I knew how serious she is with food.  
  
"Anoo. Lets go to the beach! We could ask our friends to come with us." She said eagerly as she raised herself up to look at me for approval.  
  
"Okay. Lets shower now so we could enjoy the beach while there's still sun." I teased her as I got out of the bed. Together, we headed to the bathroom for the longest shower in record.  
  
~HOME OF USAGI~  
  
"Mom, I'm Home!" Usagi yelled as we entered their house.  
  
"Okeiri! Is Mamorusan with you?" Her mother's voice called from their kitchen.  
  
"Hai." Usagi said as we followed the sound of her mothers voice.  
  
"Ohayo Guzaimasu, Ikuko-san" I called out.  
  
We entered the kitchen to see Usagi's mother still in her robe cooking breakfast while her father and younger brother sat in the dining table. HER FATHER! I started backing up and grabbed Usagi and placed her in front of me to protect me from his father's wrath.  
  
5..4..3..2..1..  
  
"What did you do to my precious daughter!" Her father yelled, a nerve appearing in his father as he tried to grab me. Usagi was the only one to keep his father from his evil intention.  
  
"Otousan! Stop harassing Mamochan!" Usagi complained while holding her father back.  
  
"What did he do to you? You can tell Papa. I'll beat him up for you." Her father said as he transferred his attention towards his sweatdropping daughter.  
  
"Otousan! Your embarrassing me! Okaasan!" Usagi cried out as her face turned red as tomato.  
  
"Now, now, Honey. We talked already. Let your daughter decide for herself and quit harassing her boyfriend. Mamoru is a nice man. Come on, the food is ready. Lets eat. Shingo, help me set the table." Ikukp said firmly.  
  
"But Okaasan! Why should I do that? That's not fair! Aniichan's here, let her do it." Shingo whined.  
  
"Just do it." Ikuko sighed, exasperated.  
  
Shingo grudgingly started setting the plate.  
  
Ikuko shook her head as she turned and saw her husband giving death glares at a sweating Mamoru. She approached her husband and placed a hand in his shoulder. Her husband's shoulder visibly sagged at the feel of her hands.  
  
"Honey, stop glaring at poor Mamoru and lets eat." She said firmly.  
  
"B-b-b-but Ikuko! He's kissing and hugging my baby! She's just a baby!" He said and started crying in his arm while his wife tries to console him. He suddenly stops and points an accusing finger at a sweatdropping Mamoru.  
  
"He's corrupting her!" He yelled as a nerve again appeared in his forehead. Mamoru started sweating again.  
  
"Otousan! You're embarrassing me!" Usagi protested as she again blushed.  
  
" Ne, Otousan. It's the other way around. Poor Mamoru-kun. What did you see in her? She's not even cute and she snores." Shingo said as he sets the table.  
  
"Ah he-he-he" Mamoru said sweatdropping.  
  
"You are such a pest!" Usagi growled at her brother.  
  
"Am not!" He glared.  
  
"Am to!" she glared.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am t-"  
  
"Urusai!" Ikuko"s irritated yell silenced the room at once.  
  
"The food is ready and the table is set. Let's eat breakfast and I want everyone to behave! Understood?" She said firmly.  
  
"Hai." Shingo and Usagi said in unison while their father only grumbled and continued to glare at mamoru.  
  
"Honey?" Ikuko said as she tapped her foot on the floor while waiting for her husband's answer.  
  
"Okay." He sighed and headed towards the dining table.  
  
Mamoru sighed and approached a silent Usagi from behind.  
  
"Is it safe?" I asked.  
  
"Hai. Lets eat." She said to me before turning towards me to smile and took my hand to lead me towards the dining table.  
  
And thus begun the day.  
  
AU: guys, I forgot the name of the Okaasan and Otousan of Usagi. Can anyone please tell m. Neways, sorry it took so long to upload. I'll try to upload faster. 


End file.
